


Set Yourself Free

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Tags May Change, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Lucas Ross Crescent-Valentine is an experiment that Hojo has deemed a failure. But he's not going to let the man's words get to him when he has a chance to do something for the world in Shinra Corporation. When he's caught hacking into files one night, he manages to get the man who caught them to take him out of the labs he's been in his whole life.Now he's working for the Turks, and trying to navigate through his own past as well as help his new family take down the group called Avalanche. Not everything is black and white though, and Lucas is about to learn that the hard way.Edit: The story was changed and put into a series. It won't be continued on here.
Kudos: 4





	1. Making a Deal

The office was cold, almost matching the indifference Hojo felt towards the family in front of him. Hojo had done this countless times before. Not with assistants or employees he knew, but this idea needed to be brought to light now, he didn’t have time to wait for others to find him a possibly suitable match for what he needed. He knew that if he could just get his hands on this child, his theory could be tested properly, and not on some weak excuse of a subject that had been dragged in.

“It’s simple, really. Your child, in return for the amount I have stated in the papers here.” A long bony finger tapped on the sheets. “You’ll move to Junon, and not come back to these labs again once I have begun testing things properly.” Hojo said almost boredly, the well-practiced words coming out easily as he looked between the couple before him before glancing at the small infant currently asleep in its mother’s arms. The small child was half a year old, still small, and still completely innocent to the world around it.

“Professor… This isn’t just some subject, it’s our son…” Hojo nearly rolled his eyes at the words. Son- did they not realize what he’d done with the child that Lucrecia had given birth to? His own flesh and blood? The scientist nodded slightly, though, trying to look at least somewhat sympathetic. They seemed to buy it. This wasn’t a topic he could just avoid at all, he had to play if carefully now. If he said something the wrong way, at all, he would risk the chance of them just leaving. Hojo preferred not to do this by force.

“Of course, I understand that. My own son is with Shinra as well. He went through testing similar to what I will be giving yours.” A lie. Hojo had no plans to put this infant through the years of training Sephiroth had gone through. It had taken too much effort and he wasn’t wasting time on this again. “I will make sure he is well cared for. And of course, until he starts aging up, you’ll be able to be around him still… If you wish. If not, I understand that too.”

“… If… After the first while, we want to back out of this deal…” The woman’s voice seemed to cause the baby to stir, and she focused on the child, trailing off on her question. Hojo nearly scoffed as she softly shushed and rocked them back to sleep again before they could start crying. Why she wasted the time to do that was beyond him, as grateful as he was the little brat wouldn’t scream, but he waited for her to finish none the less. “… We will be able to, won’t we?”

“I can’t reverse anything that is done in that time, but until the child is two, then the testing will not fully begin.” He replied. A newborn was of use to him, but not if they stayed a baby for long. He needed them a little bit older than this to perform anything. Besides, he could always keep them from knowing any of the harsher tests he was doing, he thought to himself. The tests would not be pretty once the aging serum he was working on was ready.

He could see them debating and sat back in his chair a bit more. Hojo knew what he was doing- these two were the bottom of the pile, in the labs. With debts rising higher and higher, as well as a newborn baby, they had had to move to the slums of sector six last year. This had nearly cost them both their jobs, but somehow, they’d stayed on payroll. Or rather, their child had kept them there. Once Hojo had paid them this amount he would see them sent to Junon and leave them to work for Shinra there. It was not his problem after that, they were on their own with either keeping their jobs or going somewhere else.

“Well-… It’s a deal then, sir.” Hojo sat forward again, shaking both their hands with a nod to them both. He fought the grin he could already feel on his lips as they agreed, pulling the papers back over to his side of the desk.

“Wonderful. When he’s two, we’ll move him into a room in the building. Then I can explain the rest of the testing.” He said. Both parents looked relieved, at being included in this as they signed the paper. Neither of them noticed how Hojo had put in the papers that the child in question was losing full contact with them, and they were losing full custody of it. He had skimmed over it, kept them distracted with other discussion. Easily done, they seemed to assume they would have some kind of control here.

Hojo knew what he was doing. It was easy. Once the papers were signed, he thanked them for their time, and watched them leave. The moment the door shut he put the papers away and laughed quietly into the empty space.

Now, it was time to get to work prepping everything. He had theories to test, and a new subject to test them on.


	2. Caught Red Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter today since I didn't like how the last one was. Sorry about that!

“We need to watch the levels here. It would seem the chaos energy in his system is rather high. The Director said it needs to stay closer to the average levels here…” The male being talked about in the tanks looked over as one of the scientists spoke, writing something on one of those damnable charts they carried on clipboards he had grown to hate. Every time they brought it out it made him feel less like a person, and more like a subject. Which was what Hojo had claimed he was.

Jenova. Chaos. Two entities that were constantly talked about in the same room as him. The names always made him scowl. This too was noted in the charts, and it only made the irritation and anger worse. He hated the charts. He hated the doctors with a burning passion- although not nearly as much as he hated the man who had brought him into the labs. His name- or rather, his numbers, were called, to grab his attention and his looked through his long raven black hair at the man with a dark glare from crimson cat slit eyes. Lucas didn’t know how long he had been in the labs, now. Time was not something that he had ever been good at. He just spent his time in the large tanks Hojo had put him in until the scientist as ready to perform his next test and he was dragged out, past the man with the clipboard. This usually led to some kind of fight now, and half the time Lucas found himself thrown onto a table and strapped down- personally he hated that he was physically weak. Hojo used that to his advantage and did exactly what he wanted, easily dragging the younger male around my his hair.

“For someone who claims not to be a child you clearly act like one!” Hojo snapped as Lucas tried to pull free from his bindings. They both knew he was not getting out and after a small time Lucas stopped moving, staring at the lights above him. He closed his eyes, as Hojo started to explain what he was going to do this time. But Lucas found he couldn’t focus, even as Hojo strapped him onto the table and moved to get some tools off to the side. It was easier for him to just focus on trying to figure out a way out, than try to figure out what Hojo was injecting into him this time, or what he was testing against his skin. He tried to ignore the pain, focusing on anything else that he could. He turned to his other senses when he heard the man say something to himself.

Like how the table was cold, against his skin, not on how the next stab of a needle had him sucking in a breath. Like how he was going to give himself a name, and not have to be called just some subject anymore. Not on how he could hear Hojo muttering about some kind of blood sample that he was taking. Lucas couldn’t look over. He didn’t mind blood at all, but the needles terrified him. Another stinging pain indicated Hojo was injecting something into his body and he found his consciousness fading. That seemed to only last for a moment before he was blinking his eyes to Hojo leaning over him, forcing him to sit up. He was done, and so Lucas was being put back in his cell.

When Hojo finally let him go back to his room after making him drink some kin dof disgusting tasting potion, he was dizzy, nauseous, and exhausted from all the poking and prodding. Not another word was said to the scientist as he fell into bed almost immediately. But he didn’t sleep, staring at the wall in the dark when the man shut the door. In the small space, a smile spread across his lips. “I’m gonna get out of here. Leave this stupid lab and do what I want. Without any mako tanks, or that freak to stop me.” He whispered into the blankets, curling up a bit more in the warmth. He repeated the words that he was going to leave to himself before he fell asleep. It felt like only moment later that Hojo was waking him up again for something, half dragging him out of the bed. It wasn’t something uncommon- when Hojo needed to get something done lately, he often kept Lucas from sleeping, until he was too tired to argue with anything.

He didn’t argue for the next week, after he told himself that, too busy trying to think of a way out. He used every opportunity to listen into the conversations happening around him when people didn’t think he would hear. Most of it was unimportant, or related to something he had no ideas on, but Lucas did learn some interesting things. Like how they all underestimated him. While Lucas did have some strong computer skills that came naturally to him, he wasn’t physically strong. He was able to move quickly, though, which helped when Hojo put him into any virtual training to test him. An enemy that was strong was usually slow, and while he took a few hits, he was usually able to knock them down. If Hojo hadn’t pushed him this week with more tests than usual.

A few times he’d collapsed from being so tired, but it was getting less and less as he learned how to quickly dodge the clear attacks and shoot the gun he had been given for training. After the testing was done, he found Hojo didn’t even bother with him, ordering one of the other to have him taken back to his room. He said nothing to the woman who led him there, simply falling into his bed in exhaustion. Lucas fell asleep before the door was even shut.

It was hours later that he woke up, judging by how dark and quiet it was. He yawned as he stood up, running a hand through his long black hair and smiling softly. Lucas moved towards the door, listening for a moment before pushing it. It opened easily and the red eyed male paused. They hadn’t locked him in, he realized as he stepped into the quiet space. Probably because Hojo assumed he would be too exhausted, Lucas thought, pushing the door shut behind him softly.

Slipping up to where Hojo kept his computers, he stared for a moment, thinking of the first time he had broken out of his cell- he refused to call it a room any more- and gotten into some papers that Hojo had left lying around the same desks he now stood in front of.

Hojo refused to even give him a name, for the first few years of his life. So, he’d decided to try and make one for himself and then put it onto his files shortly before Hojo had sent him to Junon to try and teach him a lesson in obedience- which hadn’t worked at all, clearly. Lucas snickered to himself as he saw the name scratched out on the paper from the other staff. They used his name, but Hojo really hadn't liked Lucas giving himself a name. Staring at it though, he thought back to when he had chosen it.

He’d seen some open files on the desk nearby, near his own papers. Lucas touched the empty spot, frowning a bit. His own files didn’t interest him that much- it was things he’d heard muttered and grumbled anyways, he thought. Crimson eyes had flicked over the other papers, however, noting the information as quickly as he could since he didn’t know when someone would come back. If Hojo saw that he was able to get out of his things, Lucas knew he would be in big trouble.

The files were about an ex-Turk, named Vincent Valentine. Lucas studied the photo attached. Another scientist stood beside him, and Lucas turned it over to see her name written on the back. Lucrecia… It was a pretty name. He’d heard Hojo grumbling under his breath about her, and the man who had stood behind her in the photo looked similar to him, when his hair was short, he realized. It didn’t take long for him to decide- he was going to name himself after that woman. The way Hojo grumbled made it clear that he hated the man at least, so it was an easy decision for him, in all honest.

It was at that moment Hojo had made his way back into the rooms, (curse his bad luck), but he’d read enough before Hojo shoved him back in and locked the door again, threatening him with another dunk in the tank if he tried it again. As if that would frighten him. It was test’s almost every day for him at that point since the aging serum had seemed to stop. Or so Hojo had told him. If he didn’t listen, he was either thrown in the tanks as punishment, or tossed in his cell until Hojo was ready to try again.

Tests… Day in, day out. That was all Lucas really went through, he realized as he stared across the lab that he had grown up in. Dunks in the mako tanks, a few lessons to check on how intelligent he was and teach him, and then more tests, followed by more dunks into the tanks. He hated the tanks the most, as his looked in the direction of them briefly, scowling. Even his school tests were better than the tanks. He hated it more than anything else he was put through, and that was why Hojo used it against him. Lucas shook his head a bit before focusing on the task at hand. He didn’t know if the door to the labs would just open from this side. He had heard the scientists a few times mention locks on it when they were headed out. So, he assumed he would need a password or key. After finding nothing in the desks that resembled a key, he turned to the computers.

Breaking into it was easy, he noted when the access was granted. There was so much on the computer screen it made him paused, crimson eyes flickering over all the files and notes that were scattered across the screen. After a moment of hesitation, he decided he could always break out after looking through some of the files. There was no way he would get another chance at breaking into Hojo’s personal things, after he left.

A few passwords later and he was leaning over the desk, hours forgotten as he as engrossed in reading over everything that he could. Mako, the Shinra corporation, the family in charge. It was fascinating. But the most interesting part for him was the files that were hard to break into- the things that were marked as classified and not even Hojo could look at. Lucas had thought the man could get into anything and everything, since he was in charge. But he realized now that, while Hojo was in charge of the labs, the control wasn’t his at all, he was just doing things under orders.

“Turks…” He murmured curiously, tilting his head a bit as the files popped up. “There’s a lot in here… Tseng, Reno… Rude… What do you guys do here?” He was sure he’d seen or heard about the Turks before- gossip that was whispered on occasion- but he hadn’t really been interested in it. He had never met any of them. Now though, he could read information on them and learn more. Which was exactly what he was going to do.

Although he didn’t notice that all his snooping had been sent directly to the people he was looking at. The files were not supposed to be accessible and he’d not even bothered to hide what he was going into. If he had of, Lucas didn’t think he would have stopped, even as he felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head.

“Step back from the computer.” Lucas quickly moved his hands away from the keys, and swallowed, taking a step back before meeting dark brown eyes. He recognized the man in seconds from the file on the screen.

Lucas had fucked up big time, he realized as he raised his hands. Not only had he just been caught by an employee, but he had been caught by the leader of the Turks, Tseng. The man in charge of it all, and who was currently holding a gun that was probably loaded and aimed right at him. Lucas was silent for a moment, but he opened his mouth just as Tseng's lips started to part.

“I can explain myself.” He said quickly as Tseng narrowed his eyes, hesitating. Lucas pressed on, glancing at the weapon. “Please. Lower it and I can explain.” He let out a slow breath as the man paused, before slowly lowering the gun. Although Lucas noted he didn’t put the safety back on. He lowered his hands a bit, before opening is mouth to explain and hope that the gun was not going to be lifted again as he spoke.


	3. Out of the Labs

Lucas spoke as quickly as he could, his voice coming out in quick rush of jumbles. He was nervous, that much was obvious from his stance. Tseng’s expression didn’t change at all as he listened, although Lucas relaxed a bit once the safety was clicked back on. After he finished explaining he didn’t wait for Tseng to say a word, falling back into Hojo’s chair.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he realized how exhausted he still was. Crimson eyes simply watched as Tseng’s frown deepened. The Turk still said nothing to him, moving to the files scattered on the desk and his brown eyes flicked over a few of them and Lucas shifted slightly. Immediately, those dark brown eyes focused on him and Lucas froze, glancing at the gun as Tseng put it away. “… So. You broke out of the cell and instead of trying to run off, you broke into the Shinra Files?” He spoke finally, and Lucas found his mouth had run dry. Tseng patiently waited for his answer, leaning back on the desk.

“…. Yes, sir.” Lucas replied. He realized that he’d never even called Hojo sir, but with Tseng it only seemed proper to. Especially with that gaze so focused on his ever move. “It-… I have nothing to excuse myself for that. I… Was planning on leaving but I didn’t know much about Shinra. So, I-” He cut off as Tseng lifted a hand to stop him from rambling. Lucas stared at him as he lowered it again.

“The files you broke into are one very secure set of files. Is this the first time you’ve ever broken into something?” Tseng still spoke calmly, and Lucas stared, trying to get a read on him. He had no idea if Tseng was mad at him, annoyed, anything. He had a cool, calm mask on his face that showed no emotion. There was no way of telling what he was thinking, exactly.

“No, sir.” Lucas paused, waiting to see if Tseng would ask another question. When he didn’t, Lucas spoke again. “Hojo would often put me through tests. I’m not really strong at all, so he made me learn tech stuff, too. Hacking. I'm also very fast…. Were those files really that secure? I didn’t find them too hard to get into…” He added hesitantly, not missing how Tseng’s lip seemed to twitch up in amusement.

“Was it easy?” Tseng hummed, and Lucas could see thoughts flicker in his eyes before he nodded to himself. “Lucas. Do you want out of these labs right now?” He asked seriously, picking up the files and holding them in one hand, as if weighing them. There was a thoughtfulness in his gaze now, and Lucas could swear the other was able to hear his heart beat speed up in exitement.

“More than anything.” Lucas nodded frantically, leaning forward. “I want to join the Turks, too. Hojo mentioned SOLDIER but they don’t get to see and do things like you do.” He stared wide eyed as Tseng simply nodded, red eyes lighting up with joy as he realized that Tseng was agreeing with him. This had to be a dream, he thought.

“Well. For the rest of the night, you can sleep on the couch in my office. I will speak with my superiors in the morning.” He straightened, starting for the door, and tucking the files under his arm. “Let’s go.” He added without looking back, expecting the order to be obeyed without question. If it was anyone else, Lucas probably would have argued.

But the way he scrambled out of the chair seemed almost impatient. “Wait. Hang on you’re serious? You aren’t going to just toss me back into that room and lock the door? Or toss me in a tank?” Lucas followed behind him quickly, clearing his throat at the quizzical look Tseng shot him. “Nevermind that last part.” He coughed, looking away for a moment at Tseng's shoes as he opened the door and led the way out.

Red eyes widened in shock as Tseng led him out of the labs and down the hall. Everything was beautiful- the floor seemed to shine, and with no employees around, all that could be heard was the faint music that played over the speakers constantly. It was far different from the pure steel labs he had been in. He slowed at the window, stunned at the wide-open city.

It was beautiful, he thought in the back of his mind as Tseng stopped a little farther down the hall. Lucas had never seen something to massive. The city below was sparkling with lights of all kinds, even as there was a hint of sunlight from the distance. Lucas still didn’t look up even as Tseng walked back over. Lucas barely even noticed he was there, trying to take in all of it at once. It seemed almost like a picture, to him. Not something that was real at all.

“Midgar. Those are the Mako reactors over there.” He pointed, and Lucas followed his finger, still staring with wide eyes. “Each sector has one, and every sector is a different number.” He explained. Lucas knew this, though. He'd dug into those as well. But, Tseng clearly knew that since his explanation stopped there and Lucas had a few more moments to just stare at it.

“It’s… Amazing. Will I be allowed to go out there?” Lucas asked as Tseng gently ushered him down the hall. He had to force himself to look away, staring up at the man as he nodded and started leading the way again, not saying anything else now. Lucas didn’t slow down, keeping up as best he could to listen to Tseng’s next words when he called the elevator for them.

“I’ll inform Hojo you’re in my office tomorrow as well. If he tries to drag you back to the labs, then you shout to the first employee you can that they’re to come get me. If it comes to that. Since you broke into Shinra files I am supposed to take action.” Tseng explained as he led Lucas into an elevator. A small nervous chuckle escaped him at that, but he didn't think Tseng was going to do anything bad to him. Lucas stared at the numbers as they went further and further down. “We’re going to the basement floors- it’s far easier for you to sleep there than for me to take you out of HQ. Some of the other Turks will show up soon enough, it’s nearly 6am.”

“Six… In the morning? Do you always come in super early?” Lucas asked, staring up at him. Tseng raised an eyebrow, giving a small shrug in reply.

“I spend a lot of time in the office.” He said simply. Lucas nodded. Figured he wouldn't get much of an answer out of Tseng. The rest of the rid he spent watching the numbers go lower and lower, until they reached the basement. He followed Tseng again as he was led down a few halls.

Lucas thought for a moment, as Tseng opened the door for him, that he shouldn’t trust a random stranger like this. Especially not a Turk, from what he had read. He paused briefly, before stepping in, keeping his body turned to watch Tseng. He realized as the leader of the Turks followed him in that he had, the entire they had been walking, not even looked at Lucas. His back had been to him most of the walk.

The crimson eyed male was unsure if it was because Tseng was sure Lucas would follow him, or if he was sure he could stop the man from running. He chose the latter option, as Tseng dropped his files on his desk and motioned towards the sofa. “Get some rest, Lucas. I will have someone wake you up when needed.” He ordered softly.

There wasn't a single protest to his words, and Tseng watched him fall onto the couch. Lucas could have sworn he heard a chuckle, but when he looked over, Tseng had turned away so he couldn’t be all that sure he really had. Lucas smiled a bit, closing his eyes. The couch was far more comfortable than the hard mattress that Hojo had put in his room. Despite the fact he was in the hands of a stranger now- and one who could toss him back to Hojo at any time, he found himself unable to stay awake as Tseng sat down and grabbed the phone on his desk.

Lucas tilted his head a bit, looking at the back of the couch as his eyes closed finally. The last thing he heard was Tseng’s voice, soft so as not to disturb him, as the other person picked up. “Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Vice-President. But I need a moment of your time. Yes, preferably soon…” Lucas fell asleep before he could hear the rest, finally letting his exhaustion wash over him.

\---------------------------------------

“So he’s the one you mentioned?” Rufus said quietly, standing beside the couch and looking down at the small male curled up on the leather. The moment Tseng had explained the situation he’d headed back to HQ despite the orders not to. No one was in the office yet, besides them. Rufus smiled a bit as he noted how Tseng had taken off his coat and drapped it over Lucas like a blanket. He looked up through his bangs at Tseng, who was sorting through the papers.

“He is. He seems to be one of Hojo’s test subjects…” Tseng slid a paper across the desk and Rufus moved over, picking it up as he took a seat on the empty spot it left behind. He ignored the irritated glance from Tseng for sitting on his desk, simply smirking a little at the sigh. “But, sir. He broke into the Turk files, from Hojo’s computers.”  
“Did he?” Rufus murmured curiously, studying the papers. “Mm…” He studied the files in front of him, pursing his lips in thought. “What else are you thinking, Tseng?”

“He barely even flinched when I aimed a gun at him. There was no hesitation to try and get me to put it down and talk.” Tseng said, leaning forward a little to stare at the small bundle on the couch. “Lucas didn’t hesitate to do what he needed to, and I think that that, mixed with his own abilities to hack, could be useful.” He said thoughtfully, and Rufus nodded. “If you were to pass it along that you’re putting him in the Turks, I know he won’t end up back there.”

“I’m surprised my father is letting him get away with experimenting on a child like this. He’s… Six? That’s it?” Rufus asked, shaking his head.

“Physically and mentally he’s twenty-seven now, which I’ll put on the files. But yes, he was brought into the labs at the age of two.” Tseng said quietly. Rufus let out a slow breath, nodding.

“I’ll ensure that Hojo knows his failure to look over Lucas has caused a breach in security. Until we can get him fully into the Turks, you’ll be put in charge of him.” Rufus said. “I’m sure my father will have no complaints on the matter. Just be sure that you keep Hojo away from him, until then.”

“Of course, sir. Did you want me to accompany you back?” Tseng asked as Rufus stood up, setting the papers down.

“No need.” Rufus shook his head a bit, slowing a bit as he passed Lucas. “… Tseng.”

“Yes, sir?” Tseng looked up from where he was organizing the papers.

“Keep me updated on how he’s doing.” Rufus said before heading out of the office. Tseng nodded agreement, watching the blonde leave. He knew Rufus hated the human subjects that his father allowed Hojo to have, but looking over at Lucas he couldn’t help a small sigh, standing up and walking over.

This was the first one that Rufus had really seen fresh out of the labs like that, and looking over the scarred skin on Lucas’ arms, he pulled the jacket around him a bit more, smiling softly as Lucas mumbled and shifted. “Shush… You need to sleep.” He whispered gently, not moving until Lucas’ breath had evened out again. Tseng straightened, smoothing his shirt down and heading back to his desk.

He’d return the files when he was finished reading them. Rufus had given him a job, now, and he was going to see it through. Tseng silenced anyone who walked into the office that day with a warning glare. They may have cast Lucas some curious looks, but none of them dared to ask why Tseng’s coat was around his shoulders or why Tseng was reading over files with a deepening scowl throughout the day. Even Reno was quiet, curious as he was. But not even the red head made his usually loud jokes all morning, simply casting the occasional curious glance in his leaders direction.


	4. Beginning Anew

Lucas grumbled softly as he felt weight at his feet. There was no reason he needed to get up yet- he didn’t want to. The dream he was having was wonderful, and he wished he could keep his eyes closed that much longer so he didn’t have to open them to what he assumed would be Hojo forcing him up. But the usual hand pulling him didn’t happen, and he frowned as he felt cool leather under his cheek, instead of the usual stiff fabric of his bed.

Crimson eyes opened slightly, and the first thing Lucas noted was the long, bright red hair that was just within his sight. That was definitely not Hojo he noted. There was a small huff, and Lucas forced himself to stay still, watching the red strands of hair. He couldn’t see much more from his position and he wasn’t ready to give away that he was awake.

“Reno, I’m not kidding. Leave him alone.” The voice that spoke up at Lucas’ eyes opening fully. Had he not been dreaming, he thought curiously, turning his head a bit to the side. His gaze focused on the red head at his feet, who didn’t look at him, stretching and leaning back against the leather. Lucas’ first notice, after the red hair, was the fact the man had his shirt almost undone and was in no way professional, in comparison to Tseng’s crisp suit.

“C’mon, Tseng…. Look he’s awake now anyways.” A hand waved towards him and Lucas slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. So much for staying asleep “Morning sunshine.” Lucas tensed a bit as the man- Reno, Tseng had said- reached over, but realized he was only taking the jacket off him, tossing it back over to Tseng, who glared before putting it on. The red eyed male frowned a bit, trying to fight a yawn and failing miserably.

“He probably would have slept longer if you didn’t disturb him.” Tseng pointed out calmly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Well, he’s awake. Nice t’ meet ya, kid. Name’s Reno.” Lucas watched as he stretched his legs out, nodding.

“… Do you always have your tits out like that?” Lucas blurted out and Reno paused, staring at him for a moment before he burst into laughter and Lucas turned a dark red, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

“I gotta look good on the job.” Reno winked at him, and Lucas only found himself turning a darker red. “Besides, no one’s complained about ‘em yet.”

“They have. You just refuse to listen, so they gave up.” Tseng cut in. He didn’t seem to hear Reno’s small snicker as he kept talking. Lucas’ gaze snapped up as his name was spoken, the blush starting to fade. “Lucas. The VP has said you can spend your time sleeping in one of our homes, if only to keep Hojo from starting anything until he finishes the paperwork this afternoon.” He didn’t look up from his work as he spoke, and Lucas glanced at Reno.

“He tried to come down here earlier but got caught in some meeting before he could even get on the elevator. Heard he’s been really irritable all morning… But now that he’s stuck working upstairs all day, he can’t say anything.” Reno explained as Lucas caught his gaze. “… But you don’t need to worry about that, it’s nothing important. I think Rufus said he wanted to meet you anyways…. He’s not a big fan of all the shit Hojo does.” Reno explained.

“No, he isn’t. And yes, he does.” Tseng finally looked up, and Lucas swallowed slightly. “But that’s another matter… Reno, take him to get something to eat.” He motioned towards the door. “And if you can run him by and see if you can get him anything else to wear. Even just a shirt and pants, for now.” He glanced at Lucas’ current cloths- a plain grey sweat suit that Hojo had given him. Lucas tugged at the sleeves on the shirt, suddenly rather self-conscious about his outfit.

“No problem. C’mon.” Reno stood up, and Lucas nodded, following him to the door. He paused as Reno held out a hair tie for him, taking it and opening his mouth to ask. But Reno seemed to aniticipate the question. “Your hair is a mess… We’ll get you a brush somewhere, but so you don’t have to keep pulling it out of your eyes.” He said as he led the way out of the office.

Lucas pulled his hair back, leaving some of it to fall around his shoulders still as he glanced back at Tseng again. He gave a tiny smile and quickly followed Reno, looking around again and wondering just how he wasn’t dreaming.

At first, he tried to keep track of the massive building, but after a few hallways and turns, he gave up. When they stepped in to see about uniforms, he was ushered away to be properly sized. They had a pair of pants and a shirt that would fit him for now. He looked lost as the tie was passed to him, and Reno chuckled before taking it from him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll learn how.” He said before tying it for him. Lucas wondered for a moment why Reno didn’t wear one, if he knew how to do it so well. His gaze flicked between Reno’s fingers working on doing up the tie to his eyes. They were a bright blue, and Lucas looked away as Reno met his gaze. “… So. Now that you look a bit y’know… Better. Anything you really wanna have with your outfit?” Reno asked, hands on his hips. Lucas shook his head a bit, and Reno sighed softly. “Waistcoat, buckles, gloves, that kind of thing?”

“Gloves.” Lucas replied, glancing at the fingerless ones that Reno wore. He knew the scars didn’t reach far enough up his arms to be noticeable, but he still wanted to cover as much as he could. Reno didn’t even seem fazed by this, simply nodding.

“Like Tseng’s or like mine?” Reno asked, and Lucas pursed his lips, thinking for a moment as his gaze trailed back to the red heads hands.

“… I… Know how to use a gun so… Fingerless might be better? It wouldn’t get in the way of me shooting, right?” He tilting his head a bit and paused. “Can I get a waistcoat too?”

“You can get whatever you want to, hon. Just let me double check the sizes.” The man smiled and Lucas nodded, letting himself be measured again. Reno leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. Lucas was surprised he seemed so patient about this.

But the time he had finished giving them what he wanted, his stomach was starting to growl, and Reno glanced at his phone with a sigh. “We can’t get food yet. Rufus was in the meeting, and it just ended. Tseng says he wants to meet you now. We’re gonna head up there first. Well…” He paused as Lucas’ stomach growled in protest. “… I’ll take you there, and then bring you something to eat. Get Rufus a coffee.” He said.

Lucas frowned at that. He was unsure around any of them, but the idea of being left alone with a man he’d never even met- let along the Vice President of Shinra- had him extremely uneasy. He nodded though, following Reno out and fixing the tie awkwardly as they made their way to the elevator. The entire way up he played with the tie, staring at it. Reno didn’t offer any conversation, simply pat his shoulder and flashed a tiny smile.

Once the doors opened, Reno led the way down a hall to an office with Vice-President written across it in beautiful golden letters. One gloved handed lifted, knocking on the door as Lucas stared at the words. “A moment.” A voice called.

“Step in when he calls you. I’ll be right back.” Reno said before leaving Lucas alone in the hall, heading back to the elevator without another word. Lucas could only stare after him in alarm. Reno was leaving him to wait alone outside the office, he realized, anxiously looking back at the door. He took a deep breath and focused on the door. His hands fell to his sides before lifting to play with his hair next.

The silence was unbearable, and Lucas was starting to think he had misheard the voice on the other side or had the wrong office, even though it clearly wasn’t, before there was a familiar hand on his shoulder and he froze. “Did they already abandon you?” Hojo sneered, and Lucas stumbled back and away from the scientist. “Don’t play games, boy, I have so many tests in the labs for you-” The door opened at that moment, and he huffed a bit as he hit the man behind the door, looking up at Rufus Shinra himself.

“Hojo… I believe you were already informed that he wasn’t yours any longer.” Rufus barely seemed fazed by Lucas running into him, moving around him to stand almost in front of the red eyed male. Hojo narrowed his eyes, but Rufus spoke first. “I’m not sure you’re aware, but after what happened with the Turks recently, my father has not put them under your command.” He said coldly.

Lucas let out a slow breath, standing behind the blonde. He didn’t dare look up at him, focusing on the gloved hand that was outstretched, making a barrier between him and Hojo. As thin as Rufus looked, Lucas could tell the man had strength to him. Not just a commanding presence either.

“You do not have control of my experiments either. It’s not done yet, and your Turk took it from my lab-“ Hojo started to protest.

“Tseng. Found Lucas going through classified files from your computer.” Rufus cut him off again, narrowing his eyes. “He took the actions necessary to ensure it would not happen again. Unless you would like to explain why you were running tests and teaching him to hack? I can assure you it would not look well should my father be made aware.” The threat came out as a purr and Lucas finally looked up at Rufus. The blonde met his gaze, and his eyes flicked back to the office in a silent order to go inside.

Hojo grit his teeth, glaring as Lucas followed the silent command and stepped back into the office, stepping just out sight behind the door. “Don’t think he’s going to be of any use to you as a Turk then you’re wrong. As I said I am not finished. The testing is not complete.”

“I don’t care what tests you want to run. Excuse me for a moment, Lucas. Have a seat.” Rufus said calmly before shutting the door. Lucas moved away from the door as the two continued to argue. He could somewhat here the words that were said as he looked out the window, but he tried not to listen in. Even knowing Hojo was outside the door had him sick to his stomach.

“As I said. Unless you’re willing to take responsibility for him going into classified files- and Turk files at that- then I suggest you back off. Lucas is not your experiment anymore. He is a Turk now, and that means he belongs to me.” Rufus left no room for Hojo to cut in as he spoke, and Lucas couldn’t help a smile. He didn’t like the idea of belonging to someone, but if it got him away from Hojo he was grateful. “Now, get away from my office. I have matters to discuss with my newest Turk.” Rufus shut the door in Hojo’s face, moving over to Lucas. He didn’t speak, staring out the window with him.

“… Thank you, sir.” Lucas said softly into the silence. Rufus was silent for a moment, walking over and looked out over the city. It was a beautiful view, from Rufus’ office. The entire city seemed to stretch out before them, and Lucas watched the cars go by for a moment.

“Reno’s bringing you something to eat, yes?” Rufus asked after a moment and Lucas looked at him before nodding. “… Good. After he’s brought it up you and I can speak. I have time to spend before I’m sent back to Junon.” His lips curled up bitterly and Lucas tilted his head a bit, confused.

“Back to Junon?” He echoed. “Why are you going back there? Because of what happened with Avalanche?” He asked, but paused as Rufus raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Ah… I’m sorry-”

“No no, don’t be sorry.” Rufus raised a hand, a small chuckle in the back of his throat. “You are correct. It says I was sent there on a business trip, but I’m in short, under a house arrest. I only returned because there was a breach in security and someone was caught doing it.” He moved over to his desk and Lucas hesitated, staying by the window until Rufus motioned for him to take a seat.

“So… Am I actually in trouble for going through them, sir?” Lucas asked hesitantly as he sat in the leather chairs. Rufus sat across from him, in his seat, and Lucas felt a brief wave of relief run through him as the blonde shook his head.

“No. Not this time.” He said, and Lucas frowned a little. “Next time you try, perhaps. But your skills are useful to me, and to Shinra.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. “Tseng's already offered you a way out with the Turks. I am here to ensure you understand the risks of becoming one. And to make sure that Hojo doesn’t try and take you back into the labs.”

“Thank you...” Lucas nodded a little and looked over his shoulder as there was a knock on the door. Before Rufus could even speak up, the door was opened as Reno stepped in with a few bags of food. He kicked the door shut behind him with a small wink at Lucas and a wave to Rufus.

“I brought a bunch. Figured you could use some too, boss.” He said with a small shrug and Rufus raised an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything as Reno made his way over and set everything on the desk, sorting it out. “Yours- yeah I got your coffee right too- I just grabbed a few things for Lucas, snack for me…” He hummed before sitting down. Lucas stared at the containers of food, shifting in his seat a bit.

“Thank you, Reno.” Rufus sat back in his chair, noticing the look in Lucas' eyes. “… Eat. We can finish talking after you’ve finished.” He said. Lucas didn’t think he could have completed an order from someone faster in his life as he leaned forward to grab a fork.


End file.
